Enter Gothos
by Colt-a-Cola
Summary: S1E1: Joey battles a Underworld fan but as their fight heats up, he finds himself against a creature he's never seen before. Can his Mipedians somehow get him a win or will he be sent to loserville. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Enter Gothos

Ch.1 :The Battle Plan

**Hello Chaotic fans, I will be doing a lot of stories about Chaotic AU where the stories here are the main gang, I already have three characters **

At the Port-Court, two chaotic friends were watching a match between an Overworld player and an Underworld player. Both players were down to their last creature. Who was watching was Joey Martinez and Aka Vulpes. Two friends that met on the online Chaotic.

Joey was a Hispanic teen who had a tan skin, short black hair and brown eyes. He would normally wear blue pants and a red shirt with a black Chaotic symbol at the center of the chest area. He also had a black cap he wore sometimes but not today. His scanner was yellow as his favorite tribe was Mipedians, the lizard folk. But he also used Overworld and Underworld creatures sometimes but mostly used the lizards, his screen name Mr. Mipedian.

His friend, Aka Vulpes or FoxyFury (Screen name) is more of an Overworld fan but also did used Mipedian. Her hair reached down to her waist with red tips and her eyes were the color of amber. Aka's skin was fairly tan and she wears a beige colored shirt with blue jeans and brown sandals with a crystal pendant around her neck. Aka sometimes had a brown bag for adventuring in Perim.

As they were watching the battle take place at the location Gothos Tower as Lord Van Bloot and Tangath Toborn were exchanging variety of attacks. Both the underworlder and overworlder were on top of the tower. Van Bloot shot out flame orbs at the loin and he hit each one with his sword of Khy'at, slashing at the balls of fire and extinguishing the fires. Then Van Bloot shot lighting from his hands and this time it hit the target and Tangath stood where he was being shocked by it.

Van Bloot proceeded to cast mugic, the mugic of choice: Cannon of Casualty. The red light from the blacken sky stuck the overworlder as he was coded into a million bits of code. "Whoa." Joey said as he watched the match. "That was pretty intense."

Aka replied. "Yeah, GothosGirl is tearing apart Overworld player."

Joey questioned her. "GothosGirl?"

She looked with a surprised face. "You don't know who she is and don't you face her tomorrow at the Crellen drome."

He thought for a second. "I don't know who she is but I do have a match with her."

And just then she walked up to the table, it was GothosGirl. By her name she looked very Goth. The girl dressed in a black shirt with a skull on it and black rugged pants and not to mention wearing black shoes. Having black gloves that were torn where the fingers were at about halfway. She had natural black hair with streaks of dark purple and red.

"Well soon enough you'll know because after I beat I only need a few wins to battle the code master." She said as she walked off.

Joey stared she disappeared and then looking back at Aka. Aka looked at her friend and said. "Let's go make a battle plan." Joey replied. "Yeah let go and do that."

Noon at the Crellen Drome and Joey was outside of the doors with Aka. She wished him the best of luck and said that she would be rooting for him. Then he walked in the battle drome as he saw GothosGirl do the same.

The announcer came on and spoke. "Players place your scanners." As both the male and female did and started to choose their battle teams

"_I will use my Mipedians. I'll put Prince Mudeenu in the front leading the charge." _Joey thought to himself as he placed the Mipedian prince in the middle of the front line while placing the other creature above the lizard. _And above him Siado will do well and then Zhade below Mudeenu."_ He finished thinking about his front lines.

"_And then the back up my front line will be Jorre and Kinnianne behind them." _Joey thought as he put Kinnianne on the top of the 2nd row and Jorre below the ambassador. _"To give Kinnianne a little more back up, Ebbikka will get the job done."_

"_And now battle gear." _He spoke to himself as he saw his opponent fishing her creatures. Spinning the gray wheel he started to pick his gear for his creatures. _"I'll give Zhade a Liquilizer, Siado a Torwigg to boost his air attack, and The Prince an aqua shield to block the underworlder's fire attack. "_He place the gear where he wanted them and kept scrolling down.

"_For Kinnianne a plasma pounder will be good and Jorre could use a mugican's Lyre for extra mugican to cast mugic. And now Ebbikka, Gauntlets of Might will give her some power."_

"_And mugic, the song of Embernova for a little offensive and Carnivore's Keening for a little boost. Sonata of the Storms will give Siado a major boost for his air attacks. Song of translocation to have a little back up."_ He thought as he placed his mugic of choice. _"Syntonic Shield for defensive and __Overworld Aria."_ He put the last of his mugics in place.

"Now locations." He whisper to himself as he placed in his battle places.

Meanwhile on GothosGirl's side she was coming up with her own plan.

"_Be assertive." _She thought as she placed her first creature. _"Rothar at the center with a Burithean Axe. And below him Pyrithion with a little surprise and finally for some real muscle, Zaur equipped with a stone mail."_

"_Takinom and Van Bloot in the back and for the VIP goes make secret weapon. I'll give Takinom a Whepcrack and The lord of darkness a Skeletal Steed. And for in case emergency."_

"_For mugic, Cannon of Casualty and Melody of Malady."_ She smiled at her devious plan. _"Discord of Disarming, Song of Fury and Song of Returning should do the trick, and maybe a little power."_ As she placed the last mugic into the slot and placing the locations."

"Players lock your deck." The announcer stated, they both put pushed the button on top of their scanners to reveal the other half a battle board was reviled. The fully Battle board was showed, the classic tribe vs. tribe.

The Chaotic symbol spoke again. "Since GothosGirl won her last match here, she will be the first attacker."

"_Yes."_ She thought as she spin her location randomizer and it slowly stopped. The announcer spoke. "The first location will be Gothos Dungeon."

Joey whispered. "I never heard of that location before." Then GothosGirl reviled the Skeletal Steed Van Bloot had and said. "Lord Van Bloot attacks Prince Mudeenu." As they both touched their creatures.

**Next time on Chaotic, can Joey pull a win out of his hat as the Fearsome GothosGirl uses her secret weapon upon him, Find out next time. **


	2. The Match

Enter Gothos

Ch.2: The Match

**I don't own Chaotic **

The dungeon was dark and gloomy with fog everywhere. Prince Mudeenu walked slowly from a corridor. He was tense, being in location he never heard of. He then tried to turn invisible as he couldn't

"What's wrong, my invisabilty won't work." He said as his skin flickered. Then a voice spoke. "You got that right only one creature can turn invisible here and it's not even me." The voice said as Van Bloot appeared out of the shadows.

Then the Mipedian prince then shot out lighting "Lightning Burst." As lightning sparked out to the Underworld commander. Van Bloot barely dodged the attack and then raised his right hand to fire out small balls of fire. "Flame Orb." He shout.

Joey as prince Mudeenu was hit with one flame orb as he pulled out his battle gear, it being an aqua shield and blocking the rest of the fire attacks. Then Joey shouted. "Tornado Tackle." As a tornado formed to tackle the Lord of Gothos Tower.

Van Bloot was blown back by his attack to crash upon the eerie black brick wall. Joey slowly walked up to GothosGirl.

"You're finished." As he used Cyclone Slam to bash the underworlder as he flew around the room to land on his stomach. Joey was about to code Van Bloot as he powered up a Lightning Burst with electricity sparking. Then a sudden tune begun to play.  
>"Cannon of Casualty." Spoke Van Bloot as the red beam hit the prince as he tried to bring up his aqua shield. The Mugic brought Mudeenu's heath down. "Lavalanche." As the Lord shot out gushing lava from his hands.<p>

The aqua shield only protected Mudeenu for so long as it failed and he was drown in an avalanche of lava. He was coded shorty after. Both Chaotic players were transported to the Drome with GothosGirl being the winner as she was still Van Bloot. Van Bloot was moved to Prince Mudeenu's spot on the board with the creature in the back taking Van Bloot's place where we was.

The announcer spoke. "Mr. Mipedian, please spin your location randomizer." Joey spun the wheel to revile the next place where the battle would take place

"Mipedim Mirage" the announcer stated. "Zhade attacks Pyrithion." Joey said as he placed his hands on his Zhade card.

Zhade was on the lookout for that slithery snake underworlder. But he had to be careful, The Mipedim Mirage was one of the hottest places in the desert and it lowered wisdom but also played mind games and creating illusions. Making things that are there disappear and making things that are there disappear.

Right now the location was some sort of Castle with sand almost covering the entire place. Wind breezed off Zhade's scales. Looking out he slowly disappeared as he turn invisible.

Meanwhile elsewhere.

Pyrithion slithered around the sand as the wind scattered it around the place. Time to revile the secret battle gear. He called for his gear which was somewhat like a vile driver but more snake like having a tail for the diver to slither around more much like Pyrithion (The episode Out of the Cold) and having a blast cannon in the mouth of the machine.

The snake like underworlder slide onto the back of the mechanism and crawled into the head or main control panel and started the device. It begun to sliding through the sand. The head moving about trying to find the lizard. As the wind blew it carried sand along with it. The sand was getting into Pyrithion's eyes.

"Ahh." He said rubbing his eyes. His vehicle started to go a little of track by his eyes getting attacked by grits of sand. While the underworld commander struggled to get his battle gear under control Zhade saw him.

"Hmm." He said as he was still invisible. Jumping off and building and landing on other slowly making his way towards his opponent. The underworlder and his massive vehicle were right under Zhade as he was on structure higher than the snake.

He jumped on the head of the mechanical beast while still invisible of course. Zhade's landed caused the battle gear rock a little but it alerted Pyrithion. He turned to see nothing but knew better. He shot out a fire ball from his hands but it didn't hit anything. He shrugged his shoulder as he was washed with a blast of water.

He fell off the battle but barely hung on to it. Then Zhade appeared with a liquilizer. Pyrithion grunted but then attacked with Inferno Gust, shooting flames from his mouth. The fire grazed by the scales of Zhade, burning him.

He put is claw on his shoulder as he started to run off the snake driver. Pyrithion climbed back upon his gear and moved it around to fire at the Mipedian. The cannon whirled to power up a blast to fire. The Snake aimed at Zhade as he ran and was about to fire as Zhade used his mugican to cast Mugic.

"Melody of Mirage." He said as the effects took place making many Zhades appeared all around Pyrithion. Shocked at first but then GothosGirl but then started to fire at them shoot a greenish flame at them. As they disappeared as they were hit but came back as they started to move on the machine and destroy it.

"What's happening." He questioned and then Zhade or Zhades started to speak all in union. "Mipedim Mirage creates illusions and lowers wisdom." They said. "Making the players see things that aren't there and things that are there disappear." They said as the continued to climb of his battle gear.

"But if you're a Mipedian the effects are not as bad, plus the mugic Melody of Mirage was already worn off, your eyes just deceive you." They spoke as they all disappeared and only one was left.

"And the mirages causes damage if you're not a lizard." Zhade smiles as he pointed the liquilizer at him and blasted the code out her as they were back at the Drome with Zhade moving spacing.

Then GothosGirl said. "Rothar attacks Siado." As Rothar was destroyed

"Zhade attacks Takinom." As Zhade was gone now.

After a couple of more battles Joey was down at Ebbikka, Kinnianne, and Jorre while GothosGirl only had Takinom and another creature he didn't face yet as Joey said. "Jorre attacks…umm."

Then she said. "Gothos."

"Jorre attacks Gothos at OverWorld Embassy at Mipedim Oasis." As they touched both creatures and she said as Gothos. "You can't win this fight."

**Witness the power of Gothos as Joey feels the wrath of GothosGirl. **


	3. Chapter 3

Enter Gothos

**The last chapter, I don't own chaotic **

Joey lost the battle he used most of his mugic's, all for nothing. He used Carnivore's Keening made his creature more reckless, Syntonic Shield only lasted for a couple of seconds , and The song of Embernova was useless against Fortissimo. He watched as she was transformed back into her normal self.

It was now and even fight 2 on 2. GothosGirl spun her wheel for the next location.

Takinom attacks Kinnianne, the battle was fierce but Joey barely won because Ebbikka's special ability that Overworlders battle gear couldn't be destroyed and then Joey blasted Takinom with the Plasma Pounder.

Ebbikka attacks Gothos. The next battle didn't go so well, Gothos won because of Melody of Malady. His extra fire power proved to be too much for Joey to handle.

The last match, she spun her wheel for the next location to be Gothos Dungeon. She chuckled as she placed her hand on Gothos. "Gothos attack Kinnianne."

Back at the dreaded location, fog everywhere with chains hanging down from the black ceiling. Dangling and slowly moving back and forth and then repeat. Kinnianne walked with caution and wondering around corridors until she bumped into something. She backed up with a grunt, she scratched her head.

Then he appeared, Gothos. His eyes were blood red, his skullish face and with huge dragon-like wigs unlike his son Van Bloot, Gothos was more muscular . "Only Gothos can turn invisible here." He stated as he disappeared, vanishing into thin air.

She backed up slowly only for a force to pushed back. She landed on her back while He was laughing at her, humiliating her. She grunted as she smashed the ground, "Rock Wave."

That attack barely hit the Underworlder, his skin flickered. The she saw an opportunity. She yelled, "Pebble Storm." As tons of small little rocks bashed Gothos but he was able to block the attack with his wings.

As the rocks fell to the ground he laughed as he charged himself with flames. Fire surrounded his whole body, the temperature in the room heated up. "Torrent of Flame." He shouted as he launched his attack at her until a sudden tune began to play.

"Song of Translocation." As they were both teleported to another location, Glacier Plains. The landscape was covered with snow and frost. The snow felt much better than the cold, wet, and damp environment of the gloomy dungeon.

The use to be fire attack was nothing anymore. "Glacier plains weaken fire attack and this will to, Overworld Aria." The tune began to play as Kinnianne was healed and she was more defended against fire attacks.

He was angry or more so than just angry. He then grabbed his battle gear, The Gothos Shield and Sword. The sword design was a long sword with a skull at the base with glowing green eyes with the shield looking like a pair of wings put together.

The Mipedian ambassador quickly reached for her plasma pounder to aim it straight at Gothos to fire a green sticky like substance. As she shot it, the green slime flew at the underworlder for him to block it. He then started to charge at the fox female. With his shield faced up towards her, she couldn't see the sword he was carrying.

Her glowed white as she shot out small balls of iron. "Iron Balls." She shouted as the ball turned into bullets. Gothos raised his shield closer to his body as the attack was once again deflected.

"Vine Snare." As green vines spurted from the ground to grab Gothos, holding and restraining him. He struggled to break free as the vines were weakening from his attempted to break free. She grabbed her plasma pounder to aim it at the person. She fired for it to hit him and she kept blasting away. He finally was able to get out of the trap of vines and was hit and fell to the cold snow ground.

He barely got up and was weakened. _"I have one more mugic left."_ He thought as he tried to cast Song or Returning only for him to get blasted into code.

Back at the port court Joey celebrated with his friend Aka. They had a Perim Pizza together, taking about the victory. "It was close." Joey said taking a bite of his last pizza. "Yep sure was." Aka replied. Then Joey's scanner began to ring. He got it to click the main button on the bottom to reveal GothosGirl.

"Hi." She said.

"Umm hey." He replied being nervous. "Hey sorry for getting off on the wrong foot. You're a pretty good player, maybe we can have a rematch."

"Oh." He said. "Thanks, maybe we can..." trying to find out what to call her.

"My name's Roxanne." She said as she hung up. Hmm Joey thought another friend

**Next time Roxanne and Aka go head to head in a 3 on 3 match between Underworlders and Overworlders. **


End file.
